poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of A Scooby-Doo Christmas/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of A Scooby-Doo Christmas. Opening (In a snowy day, the boy named Tommy is leading his friends to something exciting.) * Tommy: Come on, this is where I found him. (They climb to see the snowman) * Tommy's friend: Hey, Tommy. I dare you to go grab the carrot. (Tommy climbs up to grab the carrot, but then the snowman awakes and scares Tommy, then it laughs and then takes off it's head scaring Tommy's friends) * Tommy: It's the Headless Snowman! (Tommy runs in terror while the Headless Snowman threw his head) The Bridge is Out (As the title reads "Tino's Adventures of A Scooby-Doo Christmas. We see the mystery machine driving in the snow) * Tino Tonitini: Oh, boy, we are going to the next town to celebrate christmas. * Velma Dinkley: Boy Daphne, it sure is nice of your uncle to let us use his condo over Christmas. * Daphne Blake: If we can ever get there. I can't see anything through this snowstorm. * Sakura Avalon: I can barely wait to get there. * Serena Tsukino: I've been wait for hours to get there. Step on it already! (The vans begins to slip) * Fred Jones: And the road sure is icy. (The van slips again and then they start driving safely) * - * Fred Jones: Shaggy, Scooby? You okay, back there? * Shaggy Rogers: Like, we're just wrapping a few presents. * Daphne Blake: So Tino, does you and you're friends celebrate Christmas? * Tino Tonitini: Yep. But we celebrate holidays. Tish celebrates, Hanukkah here, and that goes on for eight days, and I celebrate Winter Solstice here, it's only one day, and Lor celebrates Christmas here they talk about 12 days of Christmas, but it's really one day even though the commericals starts in October, and Carver celebrates Christmas and also Kwanzaa here which is seven days. And all this means that the only weekend that we celebrate the holidays together is here. Phew, man the holidays are exhausting. Arrived to Winter Hollow The Headless Snowman strikes at Tommy's house The Headless Snowman Chase 1 * Tommy: Wow! Santa. The Story of Blackjack Brody aka The Headless Snowman * Shaggy Roger: Like, who? * Velma Dinkley: Blackjack Brody. Legend has it, he's the Headless Snowman. * Professor Higginson: That's right, but the legend of the Headless Snowman really starts Christmas Eve, 1823, when this man, Seamus Faggin rode into Winter Hollow. (A flashback starts) * Professor Higginson: (voice-over) He had just immigrate from the old country with a fortune and gold. Sadly, Seamus Faggin wasn't the only one on that disperate road, for Blackjack Brody, the notorious highwayman, was laying and wait to robe any helpless waywood traveler. * Daphne Blake: (voice-over) Did, he get away with it? * Professor Higginson: (voice-over) He got away with the gold, but he didn't exactly get way. The villagers formed a potsy. For days, they searched every nook and cranny of Winter Hollow. * Fred Jones: (voice-over) Did they ever catch him? * Professor Higginson: (voice-over) No, it was the blizzard that caught Blackjack Brody. (The man looks at the snowman, and the head fell off revealing a man) * Professor Higginson: (voice-over) When they dug him out of that snowman, he was completely covered in chimney shud. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - At Jeb's house/The Headless Snowman chase 2 The Headless Snowman chases Shaggy, Scooby, Serena, and Jeri (At the inn, Shaggy, Scooby, Serena, and Jeri are warming up by the fire) * Shaggy Rogers: Ah. Now this is more like it. * Jeri Katou: You said it. (Then, the fire has been put out) * Jeri Katou: What happened? * Shaggy Rogers: Hey, the fire's gone out. Well, we wouldn't worry about the Headless Snowman unless, the room gets every cold. ZOINKS! The Headless Snowman gets melted *- *- *- *'Fred Jones:' Now! (They activate the lamp and starts slowly melting the headless snowman) *- *'Kyubimon:' Fox Tail Inferno! *'Headless Snowman:' I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh what a world! *'Fred Jones:' And the Headless Snowman is really... (pulls of the head, and sees a pointy thing) Uh? *'Everyone:' Nobody? *'Velma Dinkley:' Wait. (The rest of the snow melted revealing the pointy thing was a cone-shaped machine) *'Takato Matsuki:' A machine? (The machine reveals that Professor Higginson was inside it) *'Everyone:' Professor Higginson? *'Velma Dinkley:' Professor, the time has come for your leacsure. Professor Higginson's Confession/Ending (At the inn) * Professor Higginson: * Velma Dinkley: Blackjack Brody hid the gold in the chimney. * Amy Anderson: That's why he's covered in shud. * - * Professor Higginson: That gold was rightfully mine! * Asa: Why? Are you a descendant of Blackjack Brody? * - * Velma Dinkley: No he's Willaim Figgin Higginson, a descendant of the man Blackjack robbed, Seamus Figgin. * Professor Higginson: It's true. Blackjack Brody robbed my great-grandfather, and Christmas was ruined for my family ever since. * - * - * - * - * Shaggy and Lita: WOW!! Real gold! * Asa: They're all gold! * - * - * - * - * - * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! By-Doo-by-Doo! (laughs) (The short ends)Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts